The Lich King
:"Frostmourne hungers." :—The Lich King The Lich King is the master of the Scourge, which he rules telepathically from his throne atop Icecrown Glacier. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver created the Lich King from the spirit of the orcish shaman Ner'zhul to raise an undead army to conquer Azeroth for the Burning Legion. Initially trapped within the Frozen Throne with Frostmourne, the Lich King eventually betrayed Kil'jaeden and merged with the human Arthas Menethil, although Arthas became the dominant personality of this fusion. With the destruction of Frostmourne and the death of Arthas, Bolvar Fordragon took the powers of the Lich King within himself, imprisoning the master of the Scourge within the Frozen Throne once more. The Lich King is the titular antagonist of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Biography Birth of the Lich King When Ner'zhul attempted to escape Draenor, he was immediately apprehended by the demon lord Kil'jaeden, who enacted the blood pact that Ner'zhul had sworn to years earlier. Kil'jaeden rendered his flesh, but kept his spirit alive and encased it in a block of ice from the Twisting Nether. Kil'jaeden granted him increased power, including that over death itself. Ner'zhul ceased to exist, and the Lich King was created. Formation of the Scourge The Lich King was sent to Azeroth through the Great Dark Beyond, landing in Northrend where the ice that encased him formed into the shape of a throne. Here, he would begin the formation of the Undead Scourge and in the process weaken the world in preparation for the Burning Legion. This new army would not fall victim to the petty infighting that had caused the orcs to fail in conquering Azeroth earlier. Sent to watch over him were the dreadlords, led by Tichondrius himself. Within the Frozen Throne, the Lich King experimented with his psychic powers and enslaved the local indigenous life forms. The plague of undeath that came from the Frozen Throne transformed each of them into his undead servants. Thus, using his psychic and necromantic powers, he was able to conquer much of Northrend. As he devoured more and more souls, he only grew in power as the individual undead under his control gave him "much needed nourishment". Thus, his powers began growing at an exponential rate; a fact that the dreadlords were well aware of. The Lich King entered a war with the kingdom of Azjol-Nerub, whose ancient inhabitants were immune to his plague of undeath. The 10-year conflict known as the War of the Spider ultimately ended with the Lich King's first major triumph (while the Nerubians were immune to the plague, their corpses could still be reanimated). The Lich King was impressed by his enemy, however, and adopted Nerubian architecture for his own, as a testament to the Spider Lords' tenacity and age. Having by now established control over most of Northrend, the dreadlords urged Ner'zhul to proceed with the agreed-upon plan to prepare the world for the invasion of the Burning Legion. The Lich King then used his telepathy to reach out into Azeroth and summon any dark soul that would hear his call. Kel'Thuzad, a mage and a prominent member of Dalaran's Kirin Tor, answered his call. Kel'Thuzad was soon ensnared by the Lich King, faithfully serving him as the first of a "Cult of the Damned"; a cult that would worship the Lich King as a god and be taught necromancy to better aid their undead armies. (For the full story, please see Road to Damnation) Kel'Thuzad and the dreadlord Mal'Ganis were instructed to begin paving the way, but Ner'zhul, ever mindful of Kil'jaeden's schemes, secretly sought a way out of his prison... Scourge of Lordaeron After preparing for many long months, Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned finally struck the first blow by releasing the plague upon Lordaeron. Uther Lightbringer and his fellow paladins investigated the infected regions in the hope of finding a way to stop the plague. Despite their efforts, the plague continued to spread and many of Lordaeron's northern most settlements were consumed utterly. As the ranks of the undead swept across Lordaeron, King Terenas' only son, Prince Arthas Menethil, took up the fight against the Scourge. As was the Lich King's intention all along, Arthas succeeded in killing Kel'Thuzad, but even so, the undead ranks swelled with every soldier that fell defending the land. Frustrated and stymied by the seemingly unstoppable enemy, Arthas took increasingly extreme steps to drive them out - he eventually ordered the slaughter of everyone in Stratholme that had been infected by the plague, to prevent Mal'Ganis from adding them to the army of the dead. Finally Arthas's comrades warned him that he was losing his hold on his humanity. Arthas' fear and resolve proved to be his ultimate undoing. He tracked the plague's source to Northrend, intending to end its threat forever. He stumbled across his long-time friend, Muradin Bronzebeard, brother to the dwarven King Magni, and the dwarf led him to a legendary weapon they hoped would help them combat the Scourge. Instead, Prince Arthas himself fell prey to the Lich King's tremendous power. Believing that it would help him save his people, Arthas took up the cursed runeblade, Frostmourne. Though the sword did grant him great power, the cost was high: Muradin (or so Arthas believed) lay dead, and Arthas began to lose his soul, transformed into the first and greatest of the Lich King's Death Knights. Arthas finally exacted revenge upon Mal'Ganis, removing one of the Lich King's more dangerous jailers and completing the unholy transformation. With his soul cast aside and his sanity shattered, Arthas led the Scourge against his own kingdom — Lordaeron. Arthas murdered his own father, King Terenas, and crushed Lordaeron under the Lich King's iron heel. Path of the Damned With Arthas as his champion, Ner'zhul spread the Plague throughout Lordaeron. What remained of the Order of the Silver Hand struck back, but even mighty Uther fell to the Death Knight's power. On orders from Tichondrius, Arthas took the Scourge north, to the high elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas, to resurrect the Summoner of Archimonde — Kel'Thuzad. The high elves never stood a chance, and their capital, Silvermoon, was ravaged — their millennia-aged Sunwell warped and used to resurrect Kel'Thuzad as a lich. Thus, both masters were appeased: the Lich King's most loyal worshiper was returned, and the Summoner was unleashed. Having progressed too far into the Legion's plan (and guarded too closely by Tichondrius) to back out now, Ner'zhul's minions laid siege to Dalaran, reclaiming a spellbook of Medivh...which contained the incantations needed for Kel'Thuzad to summon Archimonde. Finally, Archimonde was summoned in Dalaran, and he immediately gave control of the Scourge to Tichondrius and the Dreadlords. But the Lich King was not done yet. Archimonde may have removed Ner'zhul's control over the undead, but in his eagerness for vengeance against the night elves, he forgot to return the Frozen Throne to Kil'jaeden. Thus, the Lich King remained at large. During the Legion's invasion of Ashenvale, Illidan Stormrage was released from his barrow prison after ten thousand years of captivity. Realizing Illidan's addiction to magic, and having utilized the Skull of Gul'dan himself years earlier, the Lich King dispatched Arthas to Kalimdor. There, Arthas covertly told Illidan about the powers of the Skull of Gul'dan. Unable to resist such power, Illidan took up the skull and harnessed its vast energies. By doing so, Illidan developed demonic features and vastly magnified power. Illidan, exactly as the Lich King had planned, then proceeded to kill Tichondrius and liberate Felwood. Without Tichondrius's support team, Archimonde's overconfident ascent of Mount Hyjal led to the unexpected: his annihilation. Legacy of the Damned Bristling with power and free to roam the world once more, Illidan set out to find his own place in the great scheme of things. However, Kil'jaeden confronted Illidan and made him an offer he could not refuse. Kil'jaeden was angered by Archimonde's defeat at Mount Hyjal, but he had greater concerns than vengeance. Sensing that his creation, the Lich King, was out of his control, Kil'jaeden ordered Illidan to destroy Ner'zhul and put an end to the undead Scourge once and for all. In exchange, Illidan would receive untold power and a true place amongst the remaining lords of the Burning Legion. Illidan agreed and immediately set out to destroy the Frozen Throne, the icy crystal cask in which the Lich King's spirit resided. Illidan knew that he would need a mighty artifact to destroy the Frozen Throne. Using the knowledge he had gained from Gul'dan's memories, Illidan decided to seek out the Tomb of Sargeras and claim the Dark Titan's remains. Using his vast, demonic powers, he lured the serpentine naga from their dark undersea lairs. Led by the cunning witch Lady Vashj the naga helped Illidan reach the Broken Isles, where Sargeras' Tomb was rumored to be located. With the powerful Eye of Sargeras in his possession, Illidan traveled to the former wizard-city of Dalaran. Strengthened by the city's ley energy lines, Illidan used the Eye to cast a destructive spell against the Lich King's citadel of Icecrown in distant Northrend. Illidan's attack shattered the Lich King's defenses and ruptured the very roof of the world. The Lich King had no defense against this spell, and he would have been forever vanquished that day. But at the final moment, Illidan's destructive spell was stopped when his brother Malfurion intervened, sensing that the spell was causing great damage to the world. Civil War in the Plaguelands Now that Ner'zhul had openly defied the will of the Legion, he knew that the wrath of Kil'jaeden and his demonic lackeys would be fierce, but, at the worst possible time, Ner'zhul was losing his magical power. When he had pushed Frostmourne from the Throne, he had caused a crack within the icy cask. Illidan's spell had caused this crack to worsen and now the Lich King's powers were rapidly seeping out like blood from an open wound. Half-way across Azeroth, residing over the unholy remains of his father's kingdom, Arthas was losing power — he got his power directly from the Frozen Throne through his blade Frostmourne, and his hold over the undead was slipping. Ner'zhul knew that his time was short. Imprisoned within the Frozen Throne, he suspected (correctly) that Kil'jaeden would send his agents to destroy him. Desperate to save himself, he called his greatest mortal servant to his side: the death knight Prince Arthas. Though his powers were drained by the Lich King's weakness, Arthas had been involved in a civil war in Lordaeron. Half of the standing undead forces, led by the banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, had been freed by the Lich King's sudden loss of influence and resented what they had become. Also, another group of undead was still under the control of the Legion's remaining commanders: the three dreadlords Varimathras, Detheroc and Balnazzar. Arthas, called by the Lich King, was forced to leave the Scourge in the hands of his lieutenant, Kel'Thuzad, as the war escalated throughout the Plaguelands. Ultimately, Sylvanas and her rebel undead (known as the Forsaken) claimed the ruined capital city of Lordaeron as their own. Constructing their own bastion beneath the wrecked city, the Forsaken vowed to defeat the Scourge and drive Kel'Thuzad and his minions from the land. The Lich King was powerless to stop them. Weakened, but determined to save his master, Arthas reached Northrend only to find Illidan's naga and blood elves waiting for him. He and his nerubian allies (in the form of Crypt Fiends, led by the fallen Spider Lord Anub'arak) raced against Illidan's forces to reach the Icecrown Glacier and defend the Frozen Throne. The Lich King Triumphant Arthas, with Anub'arak's help, battled his way through their forces until faced with Prince Kael'thas who challenges him and uses the fact that Jaina now hates him to hesitate and using his father's reforged blade known in elvish as Felo'melorn (Flamestrike). It was originally the sword of his ancestor Dath'Remar Sunstrider. Flamestrike clashed against Frostmourne but in the end Arthas forced Kael'thas to flee leaving the path open. He then proceeded to magically activated the four Icecrown obelisks around the glacier, opening the doors to the Frozen Throne. However, Illidan was waiting for him. So commenced an intense battle in which Illidan displayed his newfound demonic powers and nearly defeated Arthas. Until, coming in for the finishing blow, he then inadvertently left himself open and Arthas took quick advantage of it, slicing open the demon hunter's chest. Illidan collapsed, grievously wounded. Arthas then turned towards the open doors of Icecrown, leaving Illidan to die. Arthas entered the hollow glacier and beheld a winding pinnacle chained to the ice. As he strode up the stairs towards his destiny, the voices of those he had forsaken flooded through his mind. First he heard again Uther warning him "If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the orcs." Then he heard again more angry remarks from Uther and Muradin, as well as his own responses to them, yet he ignored them, continuing his ascent. Finally, he reached the pinnacle and before him he saw an icy cask, within which was a suit of armour, arranged as if seated on a massive throne. Now only two voices spoke to him: Medivh's previous warning to Jaina and the rasping whisper of Ner’zhul: "Your young prince will find only death in the cold north." "Return the blade...complete the circle...release me from this prison!" With a great cry of strength, Arthas brought the might of Frostmourne to bear against the Lich King's icy prison and with a haunting scream, the Frozen Throne exploded, and shards of the crystal scattered on the ground. With Ner'zhul's thorny helm at his feet, Arthas leaned forward, picked it up and then placed the unimaginably powerful artifact on his head. "Now," Ner'zhul's voice echoed within his mind, "we are one!" In that moment, Ner'zhul and Arthas' spirits fused into a single mighty being, just as the Lich King had always planned. And thus one of the most powerful entities on Azeroth was born. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Interlude After the merger, the Lich King sat dormant for several years while his minions, through his will, reconstructed the destroyed Icecrown Citadel around the Frozen Throne. While he dreamed, Arthas consumed Ner'zhul and banished Matthias Lehner. After awaking, he removed his own heart, believing that anything that made him at all mortal made him weak. Afterward he journeyed to Sindragosa's Fall where he raised the ancient dragon Sindragosa, the first consort to Malygos, as a frost wyrm then watched his massive undead army prepare for war. Attacking Horde and Alliance The capitals of Azeroth began receiving mysterious packages with infected grain. As their citizens ate grain from the infected packages, they were turned into bloodthirsty ghouls if not treated by members of the Argent Dawn. With all the major capitals thrown into chaos, necropoleis appeared around the world, triggering a second Scourge war. Adventurers from both the Alliance and the Horde fought back the disease and the advancing Scourge armies. Outraged by this treachery, Warchief Thrall with his fellow Horde leaders, and King Varian Wrynn planned an invasion on Northrend to deal with the Lich King once and for all. The final straw occurred when the Lich King directly attacked the capitals of the Horde and the Alliance. Orgrimmar and Stormwind were attacked by a large Scourge army consisting of frost wyrms and abominations. The Battles for Stormwind and Orgrimmar were won by the brave adventurers and their leaders once more, thus forming the Horde Expedition and the Alliance Vanguard. These attacks were intended to lure powerful heroes to Northrend, where the Lich King seems to corrupt them and use them against their own people, in a reflection of Arthas' own journey.http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3163178 Fall of the Scarlet Enclave Not content to just lure the Champions of Azeroth into his service the Lich King decided to remove the anti-scourge presence within the plaguelands. As such to this end he began a new order of death knights. This new order was led by Darion Mograine and successfully destroyed Scarlet Crusade from Lordaeron, with the survivors becoming the Scarlet Onslaught and heading to Northrend. However he sensed an old enemy that he long ago destroyed but was content enough to ignore it. Battle for Light's Hope Chapel Empowered by the destruction of the Scarlet Crusade the scourge prepared for the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel to destroy the Argent Dawn. Despite all odds the Argent Dawn won againts the army of damned partly in thanks to the arrival of Tirion Fordring. It was this moment with Tirion revealed that the Lich King made his appearence and quickly banishes Alexandros Mograine, the orignal ashbringer to the abyss. Darion comes back to himself, realizing the depths of his betrayal and attacks the Lich King who swats him away, knocking him out. Fordring, also surprised at the turn of events, comes forward in preparation to attack the Lich King. However, Fordring revealing himself is exactly what the Lich King had planned as he incapacitates Fordring in an attempt to kill him. Lord Maxwell Tyrosus calls in the order to attack and the remaining Defenders of the Light all charge in, followed shortly by the Argent Dawn leadership, all of whom are batted away and stunned in the process. As the Lich King taunts his nigh-inevitable victory, releasing the spell on Fordring, Darion regains consciousness and tosses the Corrupted Ashbringer to Fordring, then collapses again. Fordring realises he is holding a cleansed Ashbringer and charges toward the Lich King. Aware that even he stands little chance against the Ashbringer near the Chapel, the Lich King turns tail and flees, promising that the next time he meets Fordring, it will not be on holy ground. These actions created two of the Lich King's greatest enemies the Argent Crusade led by Fordring and the Knights of the Ebon Blade the now free death knights under the banner of Darion Mograine. Angrathar the Wrathgate thumb|300px|right|Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate Members of the Horde and the Alliance fighting at the siege for Angrathar the Wrathgate formed a temporary alliance, focusing their attacks on the Scourge instead of each other. With the dragonflights providing aerial support, both factions made a daring attack on the gate, seizing control from the Scourge. There, Bolvar Fordragon and Saurfang the Younger taunted the Lich King to fight his own battles instead of sending his minions. The Lich King entered the battle and quickly slew Saurfang the Younger. Before Bolvar and the Lich King could trade blows, Grand Apothecary Putress, chief of the Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society and the creator of the New Plague, betrayed the Horde and unleashed his plague on the combatants below. The plague killed most of the Alliance, Horde, and Scourge forces at the Wrath Gate indiscriminately, including Bolvar Fordragon, and severely injured the Lich King. This betrayal and the Battle for the Undercity that followed ended upwards of seven years of cold war between the Horde and the Alliance. Fall of the Lich King After the Argent Tournament ended with the death of Anub'arak, the Argent Crusade, led by Highlord Tirion Fordring, struck an alliance with the Knights of the Ebon Blade, led by Highlord Darion Mograine. Thus the Ashen Verdict was born, a combination of opposing orders for a common purpose: the final assault against the Scourge in Icecrown Citadel and the eventual fall of the Lich King. Icecrown Citadel: The Frozen Halls After intelligence spoke of an opening directly to the Lich King's private chambers, Jaina Proudmoore led adventurers from the Alliance while Sylvanas Windrunner led adventurers from the Horde into the Frozen Halls. While Jaina hoped to find a little trace of Arthas left in the Lich King, Sylvanas planned to simply sneak past all of the Lich King's defenses while he was preoccupied with the Ashen Verdict invasion and claim her revenge. Once inside they discovered that the Lich King had left the Frostmourne unattended within the Halls of Reflection. Both Jaina and Sylvanas attempted to speak with the spirits of the blade in an attempt to find the Lich King's weakness, and both were met by the spirit of Uther the Lightbringer. Uther warned that the Lich King could see what Frostmourne saw and was on his way. Uther finally told them that any trace of Arthas was simply a fading presence inside the Lich King's mind, and that to destroy him, he must be slain at the place where Arthas merged with Ner'zhul, at the top of the Frozen Throne. Finally, Uther revealed that after the Lich King is slain, someone must take his place, as without a ruler of the Scourge, the undead will destroy Azeroth. When the Lich King arrived in the Hall, he banished Uther's soul back into Frostmourne and called his loyal captains Falric and Marwyn to deal with the intruders and left to his private chambers, followed by Sylvanas and Jaina. Once the adventurers defeated the captains, their respective leaders, unable to do any meaningful harm to the Lich King, ordered them to flee. Unable to escape, they made a final stand before their respective gunships, The Skybreaker and Orgrim's Hammer and escaped. One King Falls, Another Rises Champions of the Argent Tournament, led by Tirion Fordring, stormed Icecrown Citadel and defeated the Lich King's mightiest servants. Atop the spire, the Lich King himself encased Tirion in a block of ice and forced him to watch as all his champions were killed by a single devastating attack. The Lich King revealed that he had intended Tirion's assault all along, having known that he would bring with him Azeroth's greatest heroes who could then be killed and resurrected as powerful agents of the Scourge. As the Lich King began to raise the fallen champions, Fordring, calling upon the Light, managed to break free and shattered Frostmourne with his own sword, Ashbringer. The spirits who had been trapped within Frostmourne, including King Terenas Menethil II, attacked their former jailer by suspending him in the air while resurrecting Fordring's champions who were then able to defeat the Lich King. Terenas' spirit held Arthas in his arms as he died and then informed Tirion that the Scourge must always have a master to control them, before vanishing in the wind. Tirion picked up the Lich King's crown and prepared to take on the burden of becoming the new Lich King, when he was stopped by the voice of Bolvar Fordragon. The undead paladin sat upon the Frozen Throne, having been horribly burned by dragonfire and tortured by Arthas. Bolvar said that he no longer had any place in the world of the living, while Tirion still had duties to perform. As his final act of service, Bolvar would take the powers of the Lich King within himself, imprisoning the master of the Scourge once more and keeping the undead legions in check. Tirion reluctantly placed the crown of the Lich King on Bolvar's head. As the ice of the Frozen Throne began to envelop him, Bolvar - now the new Lich King - told Tirion to leave and never return, and to tell the world that he died along with the Lich King. Lich Kings of the Scourge * Ner'zhul — Alone * Ner'zhul / Arthas Menethil — Conjoined spirits * Arthas Menethil — Dominant * Bolvar Fordragon — Alone Personality While comprised of Arthas and Ner'zhul, the Lich King was ruthless, cynical and unimaginably cruel. He made no attempt to hide this, even from his own minions, openly regarding them as worthless cannon fodder to be sacrificed in his name. The Lich King also possessed an unending hatred of the living, especially of those who oppose him, and does not hesitate to inflict sadistic punishments upon them. It is unknown what personality the Lich King currently possesses, considering the benevolent intentions of Bolvar Fordragon when he upheld the responsibilities. Speculation Identity crisis There had been debate in some areas of the Warcraft community as to what exactly happened when Arthas and Ner'zhul merged. When asked, "What's the truth about the new Lich King?", Chris Metzen replied: "Arthas and Ner'zhul have become a perfect fusion of one being - Arthas' personality and body with Ner'zhul's wisdom, experience, power and EVIL." , Tirion Fordring remarks that "there's nothing left to redeem" and "there is no Arthas Menethil anymore - there is only the Lich King." : : ::Before Arthas donned the Lich King's armor, it was the spirit of the former Orc Shaman Ner'zhul whose soul was attached to the armor and then imprisoned (physically) inside the Frozen Throne. Now Arthas and Ner'zhul's spirit are one and together they are the Lich King. In a dream state where Arthas sees past, present, and future, presented by Ner'zhul, Arthas murders the child manifestation of his humanity (e.g. love, compassion, and so forth). Delighted at this decision Ner'zhul states "We are one, Arthas. Together we are the Lich King. No more Ner'zhul, no more Arthas -- only this one glorious being." With that Arthas murders Ner'zhul and tells him "No we. No one tells me what to do. I've got everything I need from you -- now the power is mine and mine alone. Now there is only I. I am the Lich King. And I am ready." Ner'zhul is stunned by the betrayal, then disappears.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, Epilogue It is uncertain if this dream state actually results in Arthas murdering Ner'zhul's essence, but it would seem to indicate that Arthas's soul lords over Ner'zhul's. A new question arose when Frostmourne was shattered and Arthas died. In his final moments, Arthas seemed to display a humane remorse for his atrocities while allied with the Scourge. This signifies that his spirit was released when the Lich King was defeated. However, it is unknown whether or not the malice that was held during his reign will endure while Bolvar contains the Scourge. Godhood A debate that has arisen among fans is whether the Lich King can be classified as a god. His origins lie with Kil'jaeden, but his power has continued to increase at an exponential rate beyond Kil'jaeden's intentions. Most of the other gods in the Warcraft universe have their origins with the Pantheon. However, most of them have contributed something to the world of Azeroth. Elune gave birth to the night elves (according to their own legends), while the Dragon Aspects guard specific elements of Azeroth depending on their origins in the dragonflights. The Lich King contributed the undead to this world; unlike the contributions of other gods this wasn't a positive change, but it might still elevate the Lich King to the title. Many Blizzard texts (such as the Warcraft III manual) refer to him as the "godlike Lich King". The Warcraft Encyclopedia provided by Blizzard classifies a "god" in two ways: 1) Gods are immortal. : There are no hard and fast rules to define what it means to be a god in Warcraft, save that all gods are immortal.''http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/417.xml 2) '''Gods are the object of worship.' : The demigods of Azeroth wield great power and have occasionally played pivotal roles in the planet's history. Nevertheless, unlike gods, most demigods have never been the objects of worship.''http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/369.xml Although it is true that the Lich King does not age, it is arguable whether or not he is an object of worship. The members of the Cult of the Damned and the mortals who serve him as acolytes (in ''Reign of Chaos and The Frozen Throne), as well as the unknown number of intelligent undead he controls (in addition to the countless mindless ones) obviously worship him and provide a strong backing for this criterion. The vrykul revere him as a death god and it is speculated that the tuskarr have identified him with their death-god, Karkut. King Ymiron refers to offering player's hearts as gifts to the death god, as well. Memorable quotes *"Let this be your first lesson. I have no love for you or your people. On the contrary, I intend to scour humanity from this planet, and make no mistake: I have the power to do it." *"Now...we are one!" *"You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave... and the true meaning of fear." *First words to all death knights: :"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge. :Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. :You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight." *"I see through your disguise, Lady Nightswood. You think that you can fool me?!" *"I will break you as I broke him!" (Said during a vision in the Yogg-Saron encounter) In the Ebon Hold Greetings: * "Speak." * "All life must end." * "Your will is not your own." * "Bow to your master." Farewell: * "Go forth and defile these lands." * "All. Must. Die." * "Slay all who oppose us!" * "You know what to do." * "Conquer in my name!" Irritated: * "Remember who owns your soul, death knight!" Wrath of the Lich King trailer It's begun. Young heroes...I was once like you. You have come to this place seeking to bring judgement upon the damned. You will venture deep into forgotten lands. You will see wonders beyond imagining. But be warned. The land itself will rise up against you. Long forgotten terrors will smother your courage. Sacrifice everything as the final darkness falls...in the end, all that awaits you is death. Only then will you understand - you've been following in my footsteps all along. So come then, you heroes! Come in all your power and glory! For in the final hour, all must serve the one... true... king. Fall of the Lich King Trailer * * In Icecrown Citadel : : : : : : : : The new Lich King :Tirion retrieves the Helm of Domination and examines it. :Tirion Fordring: The weight of such a burden... must be mine. For there is no other... :Bolvar Fordragon: Tirion! You hold a grim destiny in your hands, brother - but it is not your own. :The scorched caricature of Bolvar is revealed, sitting atop the Frozen Throne. :Tirion Fordring: Bolvar! By all that is holy... :Bolvar Fordragon: The dragons' flame sealed my fate. The world of the living can no longer comfort me. Place the crown upon my head, Tirion. Forevermore, I will be the Jailer of the Damned. :Tirion Fordring: No, old friend. I cannot. :Bolvar Fordragon: Do it, Tirion! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill. This last act of service... is mine. :Tirion Fordring: You will not be forgotten, brother. :Bolvar Fordragon: I must be forgotten, Tirion! If the world is to live free from the tyranny of fear, they must never know what was done here today. :Tirion nods and accedes to Bolvar's request, sliding the helm onto his head. The chamber begins to shake violently. There is a flash of light and Bolvar's eyes are glowing golden yellow through the eye slits of the helm. :Bolvar Fordragon: Tell them only that the Lich King is dead. :Bolvar's voice changes, acquiring the Lich King's characteristic echo. :Bolvar Fordragon/Lich King: And that Bolvar Fordragon died with him. :The Frozen Throne freezes over, encasing Bolvar in ice. :Bolvar Fordragon/Lich King: Now, go. Leave this place, and never return. Gallery Image:The Lich King.jpg|The Lich King from Manual of Monsters. Image:Lich King by Raneman.jpg|The Lich King by Raneman. Image:Arthaswotlkcin.jpg|The Lich King, in the WotLK cinematic, with Sindragosa emerging from the ice behind him. Image:Arthas_Cinematic.png|Still from the WotLK cinematic. Image:The Lich King (Ebon Hold).jpg|The Lich King with his old model before patch 8770 (note the way he is standing in this picture). Image:LickKing8770b.jpg|The Lich King issuing commands. Image:LickKing8770a.jpg|The Lich King clenching his fist. Image:wounded lich king.jpg|The Lich King after his frozen heart has been destroyed. Image:Arthas Cover.jpg|The Lich King in Arthas: Rise of the Lich King. Image:LichKing1CoverArtwork.jpg|The Lich King in Lich King. Image:Lich King Magazine Art.jpg|The Lich King on the cover of the WoW Magazine. Image:The Lich King and Terenas.jpg|The Lich King and the spirit of King Terenas. Videos See also *Undead History, from the Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual. *History of Warcraft, Chapters IV and V. *Warcraft relations map References External links *World of Warcraft Community Site: History of Warcraft *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King – Features **Rise of the Lich King (Chapter 1) – The Curse of Ner'zhul **Rise of the Lich King (Chapter 2) – The Claiming of Frostmourne **Rise of the Lich King (Chapter 3) – Shattering the Frozen Throne es:Lich King fr:Roi Liche nl:Lich King Category:Quest givers Category:Game characters Category:Lore characters Category:Scourge Category:Ex-paladins Category:Necromancers Category:Death knights Category:Unique models Category:Manual of Monsters